The last War
by andrez.guerra.3
Summary: Hola,Esta Es mi primera historia,si les gusta por favor comenten
1. Chapter 1

El viernes 20 de julio del año 2201 era un día muy tranquilo yo Tenma Shuji de 16 años estudiante de secundaria, estaba hospitalizado debido a un agotamiento extremo, el día parecía ser un día muy tranquilo como siempre pero, ese día paso algo que nunca había pasado, algo raro estaba pasando en la ciudad Gold, la ciudad donde yo vivo estaban llegando edificios voladores y naves espaciales.

Los ciudadanos de la ciudad Gold pensaron que eran seres de otro planeta que venían a visitar la tierra, todo iba bien hasta que los extraterrestres se bajaron de sus naves, los noticieros de la ciudad estaban hay transmitiendo en vivo lo que pasaba en la ciudad Gold, cuando se bajaron de las naves los extraterrestres se escuchaba que se comunicaban, cuándo se callaron todos los extraterrestres, uno estaba hablando en su idioma, los ciudadanos no sabían que decía el extraterrestre, cuando se calló el extraterrestre, un periodista fue y le pregunto a el extraterrestre:

-¿ustedes vienen a la tierra de visita?

El extraterrestre no dijo nada, pero empezó a gritar y rasguño al periodista, lo cual hizo que el periodista cayera al suelo y actuara de una forma extraña, cuando se levantó el periodista empezó a tomar un color de piel rojo, su cuerpo empezó a crecer y desarrollar más fuerza, le empezaron a salir huesos que terminaban en una punta y pacían ser filosos, su aspecto era igual a de los extraterrestres, Pero el humano convertido era un poco más bajito que un extraterrestre.

Los ciudadanos que estaban ahí estaban muy horrorizados por lo que había sucedido en el parque principal de la ciudad Gold, los ciudadanos horrorizados intentaron huir, pero cuando el periodista se estaba transformando, los demás extraterrestres de otras naves rodearon a los ciudadanos sin que se dieran cuenta, todo era un caos, yo y mis padres también estábamos horrorizados por lo que sucedía ,la policía llego al parque pero no pudo hacer nada sus armas y su velocidad eran insignificantes para los extraterrestres, luego la televisión se puso borrosa, mis padres se decidieron a cambiar de canal y salió una noticia de último momento que decía:

-En la ciudad Silver se está viendo el avistamiento de naves espaciales y edificios voladores, ocurrió lo mismo que en la ciudad Gold porque a la policía especial De la ciudad Silver también fue convertida en extraterrestre.

2 días después del primer aterrizaje de los extraterrestres casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad Gold fueron convertidos en extraterrestres. Yo y mis padres salimos del hospital corriendo para irnos a nuestra casa, al salir del hospital las calles se veían tranquilas y solitarias, Nosotros estábamos asustados por el miedo de ser convertidos en extraterrestres, mi madre nos decía:

-Vamos a estar bien y todo va salir bien.

Pero todo fue una trampa que tendieron a la gente del hospital para transformarlas. En ese momento me di cuenta que los extraterrestres no eran visitantes si no que en realidad son invasores que quieren destruir la humanidad y conquistar la tierra.

Los invasores venían a atacarnos yo intente hacer algo, con una habilidad que supuestamente tengo llamada "psicoquinesia" con la cual se pueden hacer cosas con la mente pero solo se eso sobre la psicoquinesia, pero todo lo que intente no tuvo efecto alguno sobre los invasores.

Mis padres y yo pensamos que este iba a ser el fin de nuestras vidas, pero algo inesperado paso, un resplandor venia de lo lejos a una alta velocidad, cuando llego a donde estábamos corto a muchos invasores a la mitad, cuando el resplandor se desapareció ,se veía la sombra de un joven alto con cabello largo y una espada.

Nosotros le agradecimos pero los cuerpos de los invasores se empezaron a mover de una forma extraña, los cuerpos de los invasores lo que estaban haciendo era regenerarse pero no se unieron si no que a cada cuerpo que estaba partido a la regeneraba lo que le hacía falta al cuerpo.

El joven se pregunto

-¿acaso son inmortales?

Nosotros al ver eso estábamos perdidos en el miedo de morir que no podíamos decir ni una palabra.

Los invasores escucharon un ruido muy fastidioso para ellos, cuando ellos se iban a dirigir a ver que era, vieron que llego un tanque militar, cuando paro el tanque salieron lo Soldados especiales de la ciudad Gold más conocidos como los S.E. que llegaban de una misión de búsqueda, los S.E. Son los militares y policías más destacados de la cuidad Gold y Silver, ellos tienen ese nombre por cumplir con las misiones de batalla que se les dan sin recibir daño alguno.

El comandante de los S.E dijo:

-¡formación 2 al ataque!

Los S.E. empezaron a atacar con pistolas desde todas las direcciones a los invasores, pero los invasores no recibieron daño alguno

El comandante al ver que las armas normales no les causo algún daño grito

-¡formación 3 al ataque!

Todos los S.E sacaron bazucas y un Cascos de su armamento.

Ellos empezaron a hacer maniobras que pueden hacer gracias a las ropas de los S.E hecha con nano tecnología para brindarles a los S.E:

Velocidad, agilidad, fuerza y resistencia, eso es lo único que se sabe de las ropas De Los S.E. Después de que los S.E. hicieran sus maniobras rodearon a los invasores gracias a estas, el comandante grito.

-¡Fuegoooo!

Los S.E. dispararon sus bazucas, los misiles atacaron a los invasores, pero lo único los invasores fue que hicieron retroceder, los S.E. no se habían dado cuenta que el invasor más grande, se cayó al suelo debido a la nube de humo que rodeo a los invasores.

Mis padres y yo mientras que a los invasores estaban sin poder ver o moverse debido a la nube de humo nos fuimos corriendo hasta el hospital, el joven que nos salvó, se nos acercó y me pregunto:

-¿A dónde Vas?

Yo le respondí:

Al Hospital ¿Por qué?

Y El me respondió:

-Por qué tengo que hablar contigo Tenma

Yo Asombrado le pregunte:

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-más tarde te lo diré Tenma. Respondió El Joven

Mis padres me jalaron diciéndome:

-Hijo vámonos rápido, mientras la nube de humo rodea a los invasores

Mis padres y yo nos fuimos corriendo hasta el hospital, cuando llegamos al hospital se activó el mecanismo de seguridad de emergencia.

En los televisores del Hospital llego un mensaje que decía:

"Emergencia de último momento.

Hasta mañana las puertas del hospital estarán abiertas debido a la crisis por la que sucede en este momento, ustedes pueden traer a su familia y amigos, también si quieren traen alimento, por qué el hospital va entrar en modo máxima seguridad, que consiste que cuando se cierren las puertas de máxima seguridad nadie podrá entrar o salir del edificio.

Más tarde se les avisara como podrán salir del hospital o entrar al hospital con muchísima seguridad.

Fin Del comunicado"

Una Hora Después de haber llegado el comunicado llego un señor diciendo:

-Para las personas que quieran salir del hospital para hacer algo como traer a su familia, buscar comida, ropa entre otras cosas acérquese.

Mis padres fueron para saber que decía y yo también el señor a cada persona le entrego a cada persona 5 trajes y 5 pastillas a cada persona que estaba en el hospital, después de haber entregado eso el aprecio en todos los televisores del hospital diciendo:

-En este momento el hospital es invisible para cualquier persona o cosa que este por ahí, gracias al sistema de seguridad de emergencia, las pastillas que se les entrego es para que sus ojos se adapten para ver el hospital cuando lleguen, el traje tiene una habilidad de hacerse invisible y también a la persona que lo tiene puesto, eso va a hacer segura su salida y entrada al hospital.

Las personas que estaban en el hospital estaban emaciadas por saber que podrán ver sus hogares y familias por última vez.

Y el señor dijo:

-A otra cosa, solo podrán salir por la noche para que sea más fácil su salida y entrada al hospital, las puertas del hospital se cerraran a las 10:00 A.M.

Las personas que estaban en el hospital se fueron a sus habitaciones a esperar a que anocheciera.

En ese momento llego el joven al hospital…


	2. La verdad sobre Tenma Shuji Y Yoshiro T

Cuando el joven llego al hospital busco a Tenma, le pregunto a varias personas a ver si ellos conocían a Tenma hasta que lo encontró y le dijo:

-Tenma Necesito hablar Contigo

-¿sobre qué? Pregunto Tenma

-Sobre La situación que está Sucediendo Y Algo sobre Ti. Dijo El joven

-¿Por qué sobre mí? Dijo Tenma

-Porque eres alguien especial, capaz de salvar al mundo. Dijo el joven

-¿Por qué Yo? Dijo Tenma

-Más tarde te lo diré Tenma, pero primero tengo que presentarme. Dijo El Joven

El Joven se presentó y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Yoshiro Takeshi, tengo 27 años, soy guitarrista y lo más importante te preguntaras si yo fui el que corto a los invasores a la mitad ¿Cierto? Y también te preguntaras ¿qué paso con los invasores que rodeaban en el hospital?

-Sí. Dijo Tenma

-Primero sí, yo fui el que corto los invasores a la mitad, y segundo los invasores están inconscientes, amarrados y tirados en el suelo, en caso de que reaccionen no se puedan levantar. Ahora lo más importante,¿ vamos a hablar en privado el tema que tengo que hablar contigo? Dijo Yoshiro

-Bueno, vamos a una habitación del hospital. Dijo Tenma

Tenma Y Yoshiro se fueron a una habitación del hospital, Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Yoshiro saco una caja extraña de su bolsillo y Tenma pregunto:

-¿Qué es eso?

-Algo que te mostrara quien eres en verdad para este siglo. Dijo Yoshiro

-¿Quién soy para este siglo? Preguntó Tenma

-Sí, esto te mostrara la verdad. Dijo Yoshiro

Yoshiro lanzo la caja al aire, salto al aire y la golpeo con una patada que hizo que girara muy rápidamente, la caja empezó a cambiar de forma hasta que empezó a brillar y Yoshiro dijo:

-Time Mode

En el momento que Yoshiro dijo Time mode, el brillo se hizo más grande que hizo cerrar los ojos de Tenma e hizo desaparecer a Tenma y Yoshiro.

Tenma cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar y en otro siglo, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por 6 jóvenes, cada uno tenía un arma en mano excepto uno. Tenma le pregunto a Yoshiro:

-¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Estamos en la ciudad Fire. Ellos son 5 de los 6 Elegidos y la persona que está sin arma Ella es una de los 5 elementales. Dijo Yoshiro

-¿Quiénes son los 6 Elegidos? Y ¿Quiénes son los 5 elementales? Pregunto Tenma

Yoshiro dijo:

Te contare lo que se sobre los 6 elegidos y los 5 elementales

"Se dice que la tierra es un lugar muy preciado para seres de otros países ya que se adapta a las personas que habitan a ella, por eso siempre ha sido un lugar invadido por civilizaciones extraterrestres, Los 6 elegidos son personas a las que se les dan habilidades únicas y poderes especiales, que son elegidas cada 100 años para proteger la tierra de las invasiones, Por ahora eso es lo único que se sobre los 6 elegidos. Yo quiero saber el origen de los 6 elegidos, pero el Time mode solo me deja retroceder máximo 100 años."

Tenma Asombrado pregunto:

-¿desde siempre la tierra ha sido invadida por civilizaciones extraterrestres?

-Creo que si, Por el momento eso es lo único que sé. También hay una leyenda que dice:

Que cada 1100 años uno de los 6 elegidos, se le da el conocimiento de el origen de los 6 elegidos y se le da el conocimiento del por qué son elegidos para cuidar la tierra. Dijo Yoshiro

-Tenma pregunto:

-¿Este año van a seleccionar otros 6 elegidos?

-Sí. Dijo Yoshiro

Tenma Pregunto:

-¿Quiénes son los 5 elementales?

-Son 5 personas que entre los 6 elegidos seleccionan para heredar sus poderes y habilidades, pero ellos cuando se les heredan los poderes, tienen la habilidad de controlar los 4 elementos y cada uno lo usa de una manera diferente. Dijo Yoshiro

-¿Lo que quiere decir que los poderes que se heredan se convierten en la habilidad de controlar los 4 elementos? Pregunto Tenma.

-Sí ¿Algo más Quieres Saber?. Dijo Yoshiro

-Sí, ¿Quero Saber por qué estamos en este lugar? Dijo Tenma

-Estamos en este lugar para saber si eres un elegido y un heredero. Dijo Yoshiro

-¿Yo un elegido? ¿Por qué? Si soy un inútil para todas las personas que conozco excepto mis padres. Dijo Tenma

-Tú eres un elegido, en el momento cuando vi que querías proteger a tus padres, vi una gran determinación en tu mirada. Dijo Yoshiro

-Te Diré Tenma, Que yo soy uno de los elegidos por eso estamos En este lugar, solo los elegidos tenemos la habilidad de ver quiénes son Las personas elegidas para el siguiente siglo. Y tú eres un Elegido para este siglo. Dijo Yoshiro.

-Entonces ¿Yo soy un elegido? Pregunto Tenma.

-Sí, Ahora se te revelara de quien eres tú Dijo Yoshiro.

Después De Que Yoshiro dijo eso, Todas las personas estaban en ese lugar (los 6 Elegidos y 5 elementales) rodearon a Tenma y lo señalaron con sus manos y armas. Tenma les Preguntó:

-¿Que me quieren hacer?,¿Por qué me apuntan? Yoshiro has Algo.

-Nadie respondió sus preguntas y lo seguían apuntando con las armas, Yoshiro no hizo nada y grito:

-Es hora de mostrarle a este joven su verdadera identidad.

En ese momento se hizo un resplandor alrededor de Tenma, que lo dejo inconsciente.


End file.
